Kiddy Grade Drabbles
by Museless Shinigami
Summary: This will contain a variety of Kiddy Grade Drabbles with various characters and couples.May contain yuriyaoi or het. couplings. Rated for safety.
1. Mission Accomplished

**Mission Accomplished**  
Title-Mission Accomplished  
Series-Kiddy Grade  
Characters-Eclair and Lumiere  
Theme-Mission Accomplished/Birthday  
Rating-PG 

Hurrying through my apartment, I snatched up a hair brush and quickly worked towards detangling my hair. I dropped the brush and quickly adjusted my work uniform, and glanced around for my shoes. I was supposed to be early. I had to reach the front desk before she did, and nothing was going to stand in my way. I spotted the shoes, snatched them up and ran out the door, shoes in hand. Balancing against the wall, I slipped my shoes on and dashed out of the doors the second they opened. If I didn't hurry, I wasn't going to make it in time, and that just was not acceptable. I dashed across the street, my long hair flying behind me, and quickly ducked into a small store. The bottle of wine would be on the back shelf, second one back. Manuevering through the aisles, I slid past an old woman and reached up for the green bottle. Turning around I frowned. I wasn't sure where I would find flowers. I'd spent a good deal of the night searching for the meanings of flowers, since they apparently had those. I'd settled on Dahlia.Diginity and elegance. I couldn't think of two better words to describe my partner. A display of bright colors caught my eyes, drawing my attention towards the flowers.  
"Dahlia?" I asked a woman arranging a vase full of daisies. She pointed at a flower to her left, and I nodded.  
"Elegance,eh?" she asked as I stared at the arrangements, unsure of what I should choose.  
I nodded, biting my lip as I stared. She looked at the floral arrangement beside me and lifted it from the others. She snipped off a couple dead leaves, and lifted a long white ribbon from out of the basket beside her. She tied it carefully around the vase and handed it to me with a gentle smile.  
" Run along now. I'm sure I've kept you long enough."  
I jumped, nearly dropping the glass in my hand, realizing I'd spent more time than I thought debating on the flowers. I gave a quick thanks, shifted the flowers and the wine and quickly paid the cashier. Again shifting my purchase, I ran the next two blocks to the GOTT building. The elevator would be faster, but it was full and I had no time to wait. I yanked the door to the stairs open and ran up them until I reached my floor. Bursting into the room, I noticed that one of the girls from an earlier shift had left a small card on the counter, as well as a couple presents from various people in GOTT. I added my flowers to the pile and stuck the wine beside it. I heard the elevator open, and quickly stepped into position behind my desk.  
"Good morning Ec- oh my."  
Her greeting was cut short, as she caught a glimpse of the items on the desk.  
"Good Morning Lumiere! Happy Birthday!" I wished cheerfully.  
"Oh Eclair. It's wonderful. Thank you. Is this for me?"  
I nodded and made a quick gesture towards the flowers.  
"They mean-"  
I was cut short as she interrupted.  
"Dignity and elegance. Thank you Eclair. Thank you."  
I smiled at her, and handed her the bottle of wine and a glass.  
"My mission is accomplished. How about a glass to start your morning?"


	2. Plenty of Excitement

**Plenty of Excitement**  
Title-Plenty of Excitement  
Series-Kiddy Grade  
Characters-Lumiere and Eclair  
Theme-Rush:Thrill/Hanging by a wire  
Rating-PG

"No."  
I looked at my partner and pouted.  
"Please, Lumiere. It'll be fun. Exciting even!"  
She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
"Eclair, we have a job that requires us to risk our lives with each mission. Explain to me why I would want to jump off a building, only attached to a bungee cord, endangering my life again."  
I rubbed my head and gave her a grin. I really hadn't thought of it that way.  
"Well, I thought it might be fun. A rush, you know?"  
She shook her head at me, and gave me a gentle smile.  
"Eclair, you can get a rush next time Chief gives us a mission. For now, why don't we just go to the park?"  
I gave a small pout, and grabbed her hand,"Oh Lumi, that's not exciting. How can you stand to do something, so, I don't know, calm?"  
"Eclair, with you, there is always plenty of excitement in my life."


	3. Loneliest Number

**Loneliest Number**  
Title-Loneliest Number  
Series-Kiddy Grade  
Characters-Sinitra and Dextera  
Theme-Loneliest Number/Solo;Duo  
Rating-PG

Some people like think of themselves as a solitary person. ES members do not have this privelage. There is no solo projects. You become a duo and that is how you are seen. Years ago this bothered me. How was it that I was not simply Dextera? How was it that suddenly I was not Dextera without Sinistra? Without Sinistra, I was just a serious red-haired man who rarely smiled. But with Sinistra, I was again Dextera. I was apart of a powerful team. But one is a lonely number.It is much better to be two. By becoming two, there is no loneliness. There is always someone. It is better to be a duo than a solo. And any ES member will tell you so.


	4. Not a Hero

**Not a hero**  
Title-Not a hero  
Series-Kiddy Grade  
Characters-Lumiere and Eclair  
Theme-Not a hero  
Rating-PG 

It was not her job to think about the actions that might come from rushing into battle.It was not her job to stop and think of other possible solutions to the problem. It was mine.  
It was my job to follow after my brash partner, and save her from whatever situation she'd gotten herself into. She'd saved me countless times afterall. But it didn't make us hero's. No. I was not a hero. She was not a hero.  
Hero's do not save people for their own selfish purposes. No. I save her because she is my partner. She is a vital part of my existence, as I am hers. ES members belong to teams. There is no I in team.And I am not a hero.


	5. Tea Party

**Tea Party**  
Title-Tea Party  
Series-Kiddy Grade  
Characters-Lumiere,Eclair and mentioning of Tweedledee  
Theme-Tea Party  
Rating-PG

I never could understand why Lumiere enjoyed tea so much. Mercredi seemed to understand, but could never explain it. It had never really caused that much of a problem though, until Lumiere told me she was going to have a tea party. I guess it really didn't matter, but she was inviting Tweedledee, and something about that just irritated me. It was really nothing against Tweedledee. I actually enjoyed being around her. I just didn't like that Lumiere admired her. Lumiere was my partner. But Tweedledee was elegant and graceful, a real lady, unlike myself. It wasn't that I hadn't tried. I really did want to be the elegant lady the Lumiere wished I would be. But that's not how I am. I'm loud,and headstrong and tend to say stuff without thinking. With a sigh, I smoothed out my dress and approached the door. Despite not understanding why anyone would want to sit around drinking tea, I was going to try and be as elegant as I could, for Lumiere.I knocked and awaited the answer.She opened the door, eye wide with surprise.  
"Eclair? What are you doing here?"  
I bit my lip, worried that perhaps I hadn't been invited to the tea party. Afterall, she hadn't directly invited me. She just mentioned it. Maybe I shouldn't have come afterall. I blinked, realizing her gloved hand was waving in front of my face.  
"Eclair?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lumiere. I just came over for your tea party. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I'll leave now."  
I turned to leave, and felt her hand reach for mine.  
"You're not interrupting Eclair, but I'm not having a tea party. It's next week. I appericiate you coming over though. Would you like to come inside?"  
I smiled down at my partner, and followed after her.  
"Would you care for some tea, since that is what you came for?" She offered warmly.  
"Actually, I hate tea. I just wanted to try and be elegant for you."  
I felt her arms suddenly wrap around my waist, before she released me with a small smile.  
"Thank you Eclair. That was a nice gesture. How about we go over to that little cafe you like to visit instead then?"  
I nodded, and followed her to the cafe.  
Maybe I wasn't as elegant as Tweedledee. But atleast Lumiere loved me anyway.


	6. Even through uncertainty

**Even through uncertainty**  
Title-Even Through Uncertainty  
Series-Kiddy Grade  
Characters-Eclair and Lumiere  
Theme-I love you even through uncertainty  
Rating-PG

The teams of GOTT were close without a doubt. One member was rarely seen without their partner. But after spending countless years together, you were either likely to hate the person you were with daily, or love them with everything you had. Whether it was friendly or intimate, it didn't really matter, because it was there. I turned my head, to watch my partner. She remained focused on the task at hand. She was always so focused. Her fingertips were glowing, a sign of her control on the equipment before her. Our mission wasn't meant to be a dangerous one. Then again, it rarely was meant to be dangerous. This time we were caught up in a chase by a band of rebels, determined to knock down a team of ES members.  
"Eclair, how much do you trust me?"  
Her voice was calm, almost to the point of being unnerving.  
" I trust you with every part of my being. What are you planning?"  
"It's a risky move, but we have to turn around. If I turn La Muse around, I have a better chance of taking over their ships. They have stronger walls around their systems than I was expecting. There is no certainty that it will work though."  
"I have faith in you. I know you can get us out of whatever mess I get us into. And I love you, even through uncertainty."  
Her cheeks flushed a tad before I received a reply.  
"Honestly,Eclair. I need to concentrate."  
And even though she didn't say it, I knew my feelings were returned. Afterall, I knew she didn't hate me.


	7. Childish Friendship

**Childish Friendship**

Title-Childish Friendship  
Series-Kiddy Grade  
Characters-Viola and Cesario  
Theme-Friendship  
Rating-PG

Sometimes she'd come to him in the middle of the night, her violet eyes glistening with unshed tears. Despite her strength, and power, she was still a child. A child who liked ribbons and bows, the color pink, and skipping through the halls. A child who loved Italian food, because slurping sauce covered noodles was always fun. It didn't matter that she could change matter just by grabbing his hand, because as a child, she could change his entire day just by smiling. And that was the magic of their relationship. It didn't matter if they had the strongest powers of the ES members or not. It didn't matter if she was the youngest, and the smallest ES member, or if he was the quietest. None of that mattered. It didn't matter that no one thought of them as anything other than partners, because they knew they were more than that. She was the sunshine of his days, and he was her protector in the nights. So when she came to him in the middle of the night, crying over her bad dreams, he didn't think of her as his partner. He thought of her as his best friend, his sunshine, his smiles, and his sole confidant. Because even she knew that being an ES member, was always second to their friendship.


	8. Sight

**Sight**

Title-Sight

Series-Kiddy Grade

Characters-Viola and Cesario

Dedication- I'm dedicating this to Uchiha Kari, because she's a Viola and Cesario fan and for unexplainable reason her review made me write this. J

GOTT members didn't flinch when they saw a blur of pink and red go tearing through the halls. GOTT members didn't bat and eye when the pink blur leaped into the awaiting arms of a much taller man. GOTT members weren't surprised.

Ordinary people didn't understand. Ordinary people thought he was her father. Her brother. Uncle. Baby sitter. Something, because a child and man could hardly be lovers without someone looking down upon it. They saw affectionate behavior commonly exchanged between people of a very close bond. They saw a ten year gap in age. Family was their obvious choice.

Cesario didn't see the age gap. Cesario viewed the ten year age gap as merely a couple of years. Really, when you've lived for hundreds of years, ten years hardly matters much at all. To him, it felt no different than if she was a year younger. She was just small and childish, just as she'd been in the body before, and the body before that. He was taller, quieter and generally wiser.

Viola didn't see it at all. Cesario was just Cesario. Cesario was her best friend, her family, and the only person she could ever imagine loving. She'd been with him for as long as she could remember, and she's positive that she was with him even before that. She thought nothing of the age gap. Her body appeared young, but she knew better. So when she slipped her tiny fingers in with his larger hand, she didn't hear the whispers of the folks passing on the street. She didn't hear the gossip. She didn't see the secret, knowing smiles. She just saw Cesario by her side, as he'd been for the last hundred years or so.


End file.
